


Just a Kiss

by Dearcaptain99



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Romance, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearcaptain99/pseuds/Dearcaptain99
Summary: Reader is part of the avengers too, she returns very late and tired of a mission. Your girlfriend is going to make you feel better.





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: dearcaptain99

You know another busy morning is frustratingly close; dawn is barely breaking on the horizon of the cityscape of New York, seen through the large windows as you go to the couch. You drop your bag into the floor; wincing at the audible thud that makes.

You slump onto the large couch, resting your head on the armrest with your body stretched lengthwise. Fitting perfectly, it’s long and comfy one and it’s actually your favorite one, everyone knows it.

When your girlfriend is not around and when you are too lazy and tired to go to your own bedroom you sleep here. Besides you feel weird sleeping alone on that big bed.

Your hand fumbles in your pants pocket until it retrieves a cell phone. You sigh upon observing the hour; 04:39 am. Meaning that in a couple of hours the rest of the team will be up rushing and getting ready for new missions or training or preparing for some other activities. Just another average day.

You let the phone on the table beside the sofa before dragging your arm behind your head. You relax and feel the sleepy coming for you. There’s a placid silence and the couch cushions are very comfortable, you feel in peace until there’s an unexpected noise in the living room, like a creak.

You open your eyes, but can’t see or hear anything, there’s just darkness. You close your eyes again, ‘ _Great, I'm so sleepy that I've started to hear things…’_ You frown upon feeling a something warm on the lower half of your body ‘... _and feel things apparently.’_

You try to shift your legs, but there's something on them. You realize that you are immobilized from your waist down. It's not heavy but it's not exactly light either and definitely isn't your imagination. ‘ _What the...'_

"I've always hated it when you sleep on here..." A whisper startles you "...when you should be sleeping and cuddling beside me on the bed." You swallow, or rather gulp, and you hear her giggling. You didn’t know that she was already back, she must have returned when you were out on your mission.

"Carol..." You whisper and open your eyes focusing on the silhouette the woman straddling your legs and staring back at you, you can see that she’s smiling. t

"Hello (Y/N)" She huskily whispers and you can’t help but feel that familiar heat in your stomach that makes your thighs clench together. Carol leans in and suddenly you feel a tongue coast up the shell of your ear causing you to whimper. Your body reacts too easily, you can’t help it. ‘ _For God's sake, have some self-control damn it.’_

Carol knows what she’s doing to you. Your actions speak louder; you don’t need to say anything else. You have missed your girlfriend, and you'll be damned if you were to ever deny sex to Carol. But you are really beaten and tired, so you are willing to try to escape this time.

"I’m glad that you are back babe… but please, not this time... I'm really tired." You try explaining but unfortunately is like adding fuel to a fire, Carol gets a weird sadistic kick out of being begged, even if you are denying sex.

Carol gives a nibble on your earlobe, you can't help but clenching your jaw causing your lips to form a thin line as you struggle not to moan or whimper.

Carol pulls back shortly after, clearly smiling but you are not sure if it’s because of your stupid attempt to try to not react to her ministrations.

Her hands move to your shoulders, leaning more into you and moving closer to your face until you feel her warm and minty breath over you.

"But baby... all I want is a kiss, nothing more, nothing less." Carol whines in a hushed tone, meeting your eyes as her lips hover over yours. ‘ _Just a kiss?’_  You think and you don't hesitate in closing the gap between you two, pressing your lips against Carol's softly and humming at the pleasing sensation.

The kiss remains chaste, just as Carol promised; no tongue invasions, no biting of lips, just a simple kiss. _So why is this so...satisfying?_ Of course that’s a foolish question, Carol owns you. All she has to do is to look at you and you are weak and on your knees for her. And now apparently even a simple kiss is enough to get you to the point of no return.

While you are engrossed on kissing her lips, you suddenly feel her hands moving around your chest and groping on the right places.  

"Liar." Is all you can say between breaths, groaning at the ferocity of Carol's mouth reclaiming yours. The feverish exchanges of saliva continue until all innocence is lost and is replaced with the thirst for the sweet taste of each other's lips.

You break away when you need air, eyeing Carol whose grinning in victory, it's still kinda dark, but still can see her.

You bite your lips sensing her hands lift your shirt and caress your bare stomach. Carol is staring at you as she starts ripping apart the fabric of your shirt exposing your stomach and your cladded up chest. Your lacy bra as a front clasp, very convenient for the situation.

Carol unclasp your bra and left a soft whimper upon feeling the gentle relief of pressure against your chest, you see Carol’s hand making its way up your torso, her fingertips barely touching your breasts.

It feels so good, your breath flutters at the sensation of Carol's finger encircling the skin around the nipple, but without having direct contact. You of course, are about to protest when Carol’s lips latch onto your nipple, feeling her dancing tongue lick you. _‘Goddddd’_ But Carol stops again before you can get lost in the pleasure.

You are so frustrated; you grasp onto Carol’s waist and give her a desperate look, hoping to make her feel pity for you. The amused look she gives you in return leaves you hopeful.

She bites her lips and leans again to meet your mouth in a desperate kiss, leaving you breathless as your tongues entwine in a fierce battle for control. You lost soon into the heated conflict, letting Carol dominate you like always. You begin to think why were you protesting against this in the first place?

You feel Carol’s hand slipping between you two, cupping the fabric in between your thighs firmly, her fingers fumbling with the button of your pants, popping it open and then you hear the sound of the zipper being pulled down and you raise your hips to help Carol to remove your pants. You can’t help but to feel more excited about what’s going to happen next. _‘Sleepy and tired my ass’_ You think.

Carol’s fingers begin to trace random patterns on your underwear, you are a whimpering mess, and Carol is clearly teasing you.

"I don't see you complaining." Carol breathes hotly as her hand glides behind your underwear. Her fingers are welcomed by gathering of wetness, Carol smirks, ‘Oh _Fuck…’_ "And I certainly can't _feel_ you complaining either." She laughs making you blush furiously.

Your body betrays you, and you begin to grind your hips against Carol’s hand, trying to get some friction and pleasure. Carol grins; she knows she has you right where she wants you to be.

Carol leans again and brushes her lips on your neck, scrapping her teeth lightly on your pulse point, making you groan. You tilt your head, inviting her to continue which Carol gladly accepts and continues to roam on your neck with her lips, tongue and teeth.

"And you said you were really tired." Carol says, pressing the heel of hand on your clothed clit.

You inhale and with a shake breath you answer her, "I still am."

"So why aren't you stopping me?" Carol smirks, her voice low and hoarse. ‘ _Are you fucking serious? Isn't that kind of obvious?’_

You whimper as you continue grinding into her hand and Carol puts more pressure.

“Answer me (Y/N)” Carol urges you and press harder making you hiss.

"I-I... _urgh_ , I don't know." You are desperate inside and outside, clutching onto Carol’s shoulders to get more friction, but you know that the more Carol makes you wait, the more you get pushed to the edge and the more powerful the pressure becomes. And the more pressure is that the more build up there is, the bigger the relief when the pressure is finally liberated. It’s kind of sadistic… but you like it.

"In that case, I'll just have to stop." Carol whispers almost wickedly, stopping her movements completely and forcing you to grunt and raise your hips in frustration. _‘Fuck her captain control things…’_

She smirks, "Then tell me."

"B-because... it feels rea-ahh, really goodd." You pant, you feel like you are about to burst (Literally), you feel the fire channeling through your veins, your hips swaying to the slow rhythm of Carol’s fingers slowly entering you.

Carol fondles you and plays with your fluids, she leans closer to you, nose to nose, “Does it? I wouldn't have guessed with what's leaking out onto my fingers right now." You groan, but you are speechless. You know Carol has a cocky smirk, but you can’t help but close your eyes as your hips continue to canter.

"But perhaps I should stop, I mean you are tired after all and we have an early start tomorrow so..." Carol pulls away; refusing you the kiss you were waiting for ‘ _Oh for fucks sake!’_

You immediately open your eyes, feeling Carol withdrawing her hand from you and you stop her by grabbing it.

"Just… don't stop." You mutter between breaths.  ‘ _Great now I'm begging, I'm just playing into her goddamn hands. Oh god how I really want those hands…’_

Carol smiles mischievously, making you realize is not going to be that simple.  

"What's in it for me?"

You clench your jaw, resisting the urge to shove Carol's fingers back where they belong (at least for now), "I'll make you come your fucking brains out afterwards, ju-just please put your fingers back in." You desperate say and Carol grins but continues teasing you.

"And do what with them exactly?" She replies, barely grazing your sensitive flesh with her long, slender fingers, making you whine and whimper.

Aggressively, you grab Carol by the collar of her shirt, pulling her closer until your faces are inches apart and your lust clouded eyes are focused on hers, "Just. Fuck. Me." You demand whispering.

Carol smiles and kisses you on the forehead, "Mmm that's more like it."  Carol complies with your wistful commands, returning her fingers inside your heat, not hesitating in thrusting them in a merciless rhythm.

With precision, Carol's thumb automatically finds your bundle of nerves, winding her digit and causing the dwindling pressure in the pit of your stomach to spike to new heights.

Like a religious mantra, you start to chants her name through gritted teeth, digging your feet into the sofa cushions and panting so hard that your head feels light. Your hips buck, taking Carol along for the ride.

You tug Carol’s body close to yours and you crash your lips on hers and Carol’s motions crashes into you with so much passion and fury. The intensity grows as Carol curls her fingers, hitting you deeper.

Your grounds sound through the entire living room as you scratch Carol’s shoulders with your nails. Carol slows her pace upon feeling the increasing resistance of your interior muscles squeezing her fingers. Still twitching, your body jerks along with the gentle withdrawal of Carol’s fingers, feeling the buildup of fluid follow suit and soak through the material of your underwear

Everything is quiet again, except for your desperate breaths. Carol remains close to you, giving some kisses as your hands roam along her waist. The sun is starting to coming up, so you can see Carol’s sweaty and smiling face clearly now.

Carol carefully lifts up her body and stands up, leaving you there. "Hey, aren't you going to stay?" You ask watching her through half lidded eyes.

"Hmm no, I'm going to bed. I'll be waiting for my kiss."

_‘Damn it.’_

 


End file.
